"As Chief of the Cytopathology Section, I coordinated an NCI-sponsored interdisciplinary international working conference for the development of a uniform approach to breast aspirates. The aim of this conference was to develop a standard of care with regards to all aspects of breast aspirates. Issues addressed were: indications for breast fine needle aspiration (FNA); indications for core biopsy; pre-FNA requirements; consult/requisition forms; training requirements for the performance of FNA; practice parameters/guidelines; guidelines for variation in technique of FNA based on imaging characteristics, location and size of the lesion; preparation of cytologic material; specimen adequacy; diagnostic terminology; grading system to be used on FNAs; indications for performance of ancillary studies; designation of routine ancillary studies; report format; post-FNA recommendations and management. My involvement has been as conference coordinator and as the chairman of the Editorial/Publication Subcommittee."